


Jealousy

by StarlitSnowflakes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitSnowflakes/pseuds/StarlitSnowflakes
Summary: I started writing this after Age of Ultron came out (yes, I know, that was ages ago). I was inspired by the party scene, and Doctor Cho's line "Will...Thor...be there?" Basically, I got bored and finally (here in the year 2018) finished it. So I figured I'd post it, because why not? Just a one-shot, might turn into a series (that will never get finished, let's be honest here).





	Jealousy

“Will…Thor…be there?”  
*****

“Penny for your thoughts, Fireball.”  
“I’m gonna kill her.”  
“Woah. Easy there, y/n. We don’t need to kill anybody…”  
“She is going to have my stiletto sticking out of her eye socket before this night is over, I swear.”  
“Okay. I don’t know who you’re talking about, but since I like having all my body parts intact, I’m gonna go get Romanoff to come deal with this…”  
Stark backed away slowly, before disappearing into the crowd. He was throwing yet another of this legendary parties; this time, it was to celebrate the Avengers’ recent retrieval of Loki’s scepter. With the exception of said super-team and a few others, you didn’t really know anyone there. This was just fine with you, as you generally preferred to keep to yourself, anyway.  
You had been with the Avengers since their beginning – since Loki had stolen the Tesseract and tried to take over the Earth. Before that you had worked with Natasha and Clint; S.H.I.E.L.D. had found you in a lab in Pakistan when you were nine. Specifically, Tasha had found you. You were a victim of illegal human experiments; the scientists who had you were trying to recreate what was done to Steve back in the 40s.   
Most of the other test subjects were dead, and though you had survived, the results were highly unexpected. You certainly could not lift cars or anything like that, that part of the experiments failed, but something else about you had changed. You could now control all the elements, and were impervious to temperature extremes. Fire, wind, ice, water, earth, and even lightning, were all yours to command. All in all, a pretty handy trick. And when you combined your ability with Thor’s, the two of you were virtually unstoppable. Once, even, in the midst of battle, you had picked up Mjolnir entirely by accident. Only you and your boyfriend knew of this…hidden talent of yours. You hadn’t told the others yet, and weren’t entirely sure you wanted to. You didn’t know how they would react, and didn’t want to cause any problems within the team, who had become your new family.   
“Hey, kiddo. Stark tells me you’re a bit upset.” The redhead had snuck up on you.   
You didn’t to turn to look at her, instead continuing to stare at your future victim.  
“Hello? Earth to y/n. You with me?”  
“Sorry Nat, what were you saying?”  
“You okay?”  
“Yup.” you answered curtly “Absolutely, perfectly fine, thanks for asking.”  
“Uh-huh. Sure. So what’s the problem?”  
“Her.”   
Natasha tried to follow your gaze and see who you were talking about, but was unable to. There were just too many people at the party.  
“Sorry y/n. You’re going to have to be a bit more specific.”  
“Helen Cho.”   
“What about her? She’s a great lady, she saved Clint’s ass tonight.”   
“Fucking beautiful, smart, talented doctor…” you muttered, causing the red-haired alpha at your side to turn and look at the doctor.   
What did she think she was doing, anyway? Barton was fine; she should have flown back to wherever the hell she belongs. She most certainly should not have been at the party flirting with your man. Of course, it wasn’t really her fault. No one even knew you and Thor were together (except Natasha, who knows everything). It wasn’t that you tried you hide it, you two weren’t even subtle with your…affection for each other. But no one seemed to notice, or, if they did, they didn’t say anything.   
Natasha turned her attention back to you.  
“Jealous, are we?”  
“No.”  
She chuckled.  
“Of course not. Although she is infringing on your territory…”  
“That’s not even the worst part,” you managed to get out between clenched teeth.   
“What could be worse than flirting with your man?”  
“Earlier she actually had the gall to come up to me and ask if I thought he’d be interested in her.”  
“No way,” breathed Nat.   
“I swear.”  
“Oh my God, what did you even say?”  
“What could I say?! I…I just had to walk away.”  
“I mean,” Natasha started “in her defense, it’s not like anyone knows you and Thor are a couple.”  
“I know,” you whined, “but still. She shouldn’t flirt with him.”   
“Why the hell not? He’s every girl’s dream, tall, blonde, powerful, handsome, and a literal god.”  
You shot the redhead a glare, and she smirked in response.


End file.
